As the demand for wireless data communication using wireless user equipments (UEs) has increased, wireless access service providers are increasingly facing challenges in meeting capacity demands in regions where the density of users is relatively high. To address capacity issues, small cells have been developed. A small cell (or multiple small cells) can operate within a coverage area of a larger cell, referred to as a macro cell. A small cell has a coverage area that is smaller than the coverage area of the macro cell.
If small cells are deployed, then data communications with UEs can be offloaded from the macro cell to the small cells. In this way, data communication capacity is increased to better meet data communication demands in regions of relatively high densities of UEs.